Dire non ça n'est jamais dire oui
by FayVerte
Summary: Lelouch ne savait pas quoi faire. Son téléphone dans les mains, il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Oubliées les vengeances et la colère. Ce soir, il ne pouvait plus penser.


Arc : Dire non ça n'est jamais dire oui (cf profil et / ou avertissement)

Fandom Code Geass

Rating : M pour le contenu

Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien, non, je ne possède rien.

Avertissement : Cette fanfiction traite de rapports non consentis entre deux individus de sexe masculin. Si vous êtes dérangés par l'idée, si vous vous sentez mal à l'aise, passez votre chemin.

AVERTISSEMENT : A tous mes amis proches qui viennent de temps en temps lire ce que j'écris, merci de ne pas lire ce texte sans mon autorisation. Je saurai si vous le faites sans mon accord et je vous considérerai comme disparu de ma vie. Je vous embrasse ^^ !

1

Lelouch ne savait pas quoi faire.

Son téléphone dans les mains, il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Oubliées les vengeances et la colère. Ce soir, il ne pouvait plus penser.

Il regardait les noms défiler sur l'écran éclairé dans la nuit et les larmes coulaient de plus en plus nombreuses de ses yeux. Il les regardait passer et ne pouvait pas s'arrêter sur l'un d'entre eux sans trembler.

Il tremblait oui. Fort.

Et c'était peut-être dû aux vêtements qu'il venait tout juste de ré-enfiler, Milly ayant dû l'aider à boutonner son pantalon. C'était plus probablement le contre-coup de l'alcool qui frappait. Il se prit la tête dans la main, riant. Les larmes coulaient toujours et il dû les essuyer pour déchiffrer les écritures sur son téléphone.

Il tremblait et les noms se succédaient les uns aux autres. Chaque nom comme une porte fermée sur son passé. Il les avait laissé. Il avait lui-même abandonné toutes ces personnes, tout le monde, jusqu'à ne plus avoir qui que ce soit à appeler.

Alors il lisait le nom. Il riait, il pleurait, et lisait le suivant. Sans pouvoir appeler. Sans pouvoir téléphoner à qui que ce soit. Assis sur le sol, à l'entrée d'une des villas du onzième district, il n'avait simplement plus personne pour venir le sauver.

Clovis. Son demi-frère leur ferait payer. Immédiatement, et à tous. Il imaginait son regard méprisant comme il ferait entrer une armée dans la maison. Il pouvait presque sentir la chaleur de la main qui lui couvrirait les yeux pour lui épargner le spectacle d'une exécution. Il se souvenait de ce grand-frère qui s'agenouillait devant lui, qui lui coiffait les cheveux, qui leur trouvait toujours du temps, pour lui et Nunally. Il se souvenait de ce grand-frère qui les avait laissé disparaître sans un regard, trop occupé à faire voler les jupons. Est-ce que lui aussi un jour on lui avait dit non ? Est-ce que lui aussi avait ignoré la personne qui se débattait dans ses bras ? Est-ce que lui aussi n'avait pas compris ?

Il trembla en repensant à ce « Non ». Les tremblements avaient commencé quand il avait réalisé qu'il ne portait pas de préservatif. Et il tremblait de rage en se souvenant du refus qu'il avait prononcé clairement. La surprise quand l'autre l'avait ignoré. Le choc quand il avait continué. Et le déchirement quand il n'avait pas eu la force physique de le repousser. Quand ses bras avaient été plaqués sur le lit et qu'il avait-

Sanglots. Rires.

Lelouch enfonça ses ongles dans ses bras, s'enlaça fort tout en tremblant.

Le téléphone contre lui.

Ravaler les sanglots.

Rire.

Et reprendre le téléphone.

Cornelia.

Il sourit en pensant à elle. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un mais ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Il n'avait pas besoin de contempler le dégoût dans ses yeux, de lui donner une nouvelle raison de le mépriser, de le faire se sentir coupable. Parce qu'il ne l'était pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr il avait dit non. Bien sûr, il s'était débattu. Mais l'autre n'avait pas compris. Il pensait que c'était un jeu. Il ne l'avait pas cru. Est-ce qu'il aurait dû faire plus ? Il aurait pu faire plus. Il aurait pu crier, alerter Milly. Quelqu'un serait entré dans la chambre et aurait vu-

Il n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait absolument rien fait. Il avait subit et s'était résolu avant même d'avoir protesté. Il aurait dû, il aurait pu, il aurait fallu-

Euphémia lui dirait que non. Elle lui proposerait d'imaginer que les rôles aient été inversé. Est-ce que lui aurait continué ? Est-ce que si elle avait été à sa place, il l'aurait jugée victime coupable ? Elle l'aurait apaisé, lui aurait dit de prendre le temps d'écouter sa famille, de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, que ses actions appelaient à la justice et non pas à la vengeance. Elle l'aurait accompagnée à rentrer chez lui, lui parlant sur tout le trajet. Elle l'aurait bercée et quand il se serait réveillée, elle aurait été là. Si belle, si parfaite. Il imaginait Cornelia se tenant derrière sa sœur, vigilante, mais détournant les yeux. Et il imaginait déjà les magnifiques yeux d'Euphemia se remplir de larmes. Ses mains tremblantes quand elle verrait les grimaces qu'il ferait si elle le touchait. Son sentiment d'impuissance quand elle se découvrirait là trop tard pour l'aider. Et la justice toujours. Aller porter plainte, déposer un témoignage, apporter les vêtements souillés, l'examen physique-

Les mains plaquées sur les oreilles, Lelouch écoutait son cœur. Il écoutait le staccato précipité des battements qui ralentissaient enfin. Il avançait dans sa liste de nom, sa liste de fantômes qu'il ne pouvait plus appeler. Il pensa à sa mère, à ce qu'elle aurait pensé de cette situation.

Milly était toujours à la fête. Elle dansait et chantait et buvait et riait. Il pouvait l'entendre d'ici et était heureux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle s'imaginait, ce qu'elle retiendrait de cette soirée. Il savait juste qu'elle l'avait invité chez ses amis. Qu'elle connaissait tout le monde. Et qu'il était hors de question qu'il ait un commentaire déplacé. Il se souvenait du froid qui l'avait envahi quand elle l'avait aidé à se rhabiller en parlant de tout et de rien. Quand à sa demande, elle l'avait aidé à rallumer son téléphone. Quand elle l'avait guidé à l'entrée de la maison en lui faisant promettre de l'appeler en cas de besoin. Non, il ne pourrait rien dire. Surtout pas l'appeler. Pas quand sa peau le tirait partout où les doigts avaient appuyé trop fort. Pas quand il sentait les suçons qui couvraient sa gorge.

Sa main se posa à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Et il rit en sentant la brûlure, la déchirure que c'était. Comme une blessure sur laquelle il serait venu appuyer quand il ne faisait que l'effleurer. Tellement mal. Il voulait juste partir. Juste être ailleurs. Que quelqu'un l'emmène hors d'ici, l'aide à laisser ses souvenirs derrière. Il fallait juste qu'il s'éloigne pour se reconstruire.

Rivalz les avait emmené mais avait vite quitté les lieux. Il ne pourrait sûrement plus sortir pendant une bonne semaine après cela, ses parents toujours inquiets de voir son niveau scolaire baisser parce qu'il accompagnait ses amis à chaque fois. Et avec ça, c'était un nouveau nom qui s'effaçait de sa liste. Le nom de la personne qui n'aurait pu faire rien d'autre que le ramener. Sans commentaire, sans chercher à comprendre. Celui qui l'aurait reconduit en silence. Déposé ailleurs s'il en avait eu envie.

Schneizel n'était plus ce grand-frère trop loin, trop grand, supérieur. Mais il était trop loin. Trop loin pour venir le récupérer face à cette maison où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds avant ce soir.

Shirley était bien plus proche. Il ne l'appellerait jamais aussi tard. Cela changerait à jamais leur relation, le regard qu'elle avait sur lui, mais il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il devait partir, se protéger. Il porta le téléphone à son oreille et raccrocha en entendant le répondeur, étouffant un peu plus.

Est-ce qu'il l'avait cherché ? Est-ce qu'il le méritait ? Est-ce qu'il méritait de n'avoir personne ce soir pour répondre ?

Un dernier numéro. Un dernier nom.

Suzaku.

Il y revenait toujours.

Le garçon qui se rêvait chevalier.

Il allait lui donner l'occasion de le devenir.

Il tremblait. Il était épuisé. Il avait mal.

Suzaku qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis tant d'années. Suzaku qui avait disparu de son existence sans qu'il ne puisse l'effacer.

Il appela.

Le téléphone sonnait. Et personne ne répondait.

Il devinait à peine l'écran à travers ses larmes en appelant une seconde fois.

Il raccrocha.

Le téléphone serré dans la main, le rire secouant ses épaules, il enfouit son visage entre ses genoux.

Il se doutait que personne ne répondrait. Personne n'était assez attaché à lui pour pouvoir décrocher à trois heures du matin. Il éclata en sanglots, riant et avalant ses larmes.

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Attendre d'être capable de se mettre debout et de rentrer. Seul.


End file.
